


Brownies

by sleepyheadfan20



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyheadfan20/pseuds/sleepyheadfan20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabbie is having a baby. In the middle of the Apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> For greeneyedgal20, leftenantmills0818, and crazyforolitz. So, I thought I’d be able to finish all of this story in one sitting, but it’ll be too long, so it’s going to be in parts. Not sure how many. These will be short little snippets, but some may be longer than others. Anyway, this is all I have so far. I hope you like it. :) By the way, this is all after Pandora. And let’s pretend Joe is alive. I’m not sure who dies in the next episode, but if it’s Joe, let’s say it isn’t for the sake of this story. Lol

Abbie lifted herself on the island next to the mixing bowl; Crane slid the pan in the oven. She stuck her finger in the brownie batter as he filled the empty space between her legs. She licked batter off her finger. Then she dipped her finger in the bowl again, held her finger out for him. His tongue tickled as he licked it off. He kissed her lips.

“We should do this again,” he said.

She nodded.

The batter suddenly bothered her stomach. It became full and heavy. She was clammy, dizzy, warm. Her chicken alfredo was about to come up. She pushed Crane away from her with her mouth covered, sprinted to the sink that caught her puke.

“Leftenant?” He rubbed her back under her shirt while she threw up.

She spit what was left. Cleaned and rinsed the sink. When was her last period? She didn’t get it last month. Sometimes it was irregular because of their Witness duties, but she never thought anything of it. It was just stress. Now, she didn’t think it was. She forgot to take her birth control this month. Plus, they didn’t use protection. They always used it. This one time, they didn’t because they wanted to completely feel each other after the last battle they had. They barely made it.

There was no room for a baby. How would they take care of their child with their job? She titled her head back, closed her eyes.

“Abbie?”

“Boy or a girl?” She looked at him.

“Pardon?” His fingers twitched.

“Boy or a girl?”

“I have no preference. Why?”

“Say, ‘Hello,” to Grace III or Crane Jr.”

He stood in front of her. “Abbie, you aren’t—”

“Yeah.”


	2. Car Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will post the other two snippets. :)

Abbie shut the oven off before she and Crane left for the drug store. No words, no holding hands. What could be said? How would they deal with this? Who would take care of their baby when they had to fight a demon? What if a demon came after their child? Abbie placed her hands on her stomach. How would she protect him or her?

She didn’t know how she and Crane were going to do this. What was he thinking? If she was freaked out, he had to be having a panic attack.

“It’s going to be alright, Crane.” She squeezed his shoulder.

“Thank you for your reassurance, Leftenant. However, this isn’t easy for you either.”

“I’m handling it.”

“Leftenant.”

She sighed. “How in the hell are we going to do this?”

“We will find a way.”

She pauses and plays with her seatbelt. “What if we don’t keep our baby?”

He was silent.

“Adoption, Crane.” She glanced out the window. “I couldn’t.”

Abbie wouldn’t be strong enough to get an abortion. She wanted her baby in her life. The apocalypse was hell, but it wasn’t enough to make her abort their child. That would break her, and Crane would definitely be hurt.

They pulled into the parking lot, got out the car. He stopped her before they walked in to buy a test.

He kissed her forehead. “Come what may.”

She nodded. “Come what may.”


	3. Two Lines

Two lines appeared on the pregnancy test Abbie held.

“Shit.”

Crane held her waist from behind. Her head fell against his chest. She stared at him in the mirror.

“Ichabod, what are we going to do?”

He kissed her neck. “We will have to manage, my dear Abbie. Do you want to keep our baby?”

“How do you feel about this?”

“I want to observe our baby’s growth and provide her or him with love. I want to be the father I never I could.”

She played with his hands. “Is this about Henry?”

“The opportunity to be a proper father was taken away from me.”

“You want the chance to start over?”

He nodded.

“You know it was never you fault, Crane. You didn’t know.”

“No, it was not my fault, Leftenant. Though I wonder how my being there would have altered Henry’s perception of me.”

“I’m sure it would have made a big difference.”

“Perhaps.”

She reached her arm up to put her hand on his cheek. “You’ll be great father, Crane.”

“Thank you, Leftenant. You will make the most excellent mother.”

She gave him a small smile. “I don’t think I could do an adoption either. The last thing I want is for him or her to feel abandoned. I know how that is.”

“Are we keeping our little one?”

She smiled, nodded. 

He kissed her shoulder and hugged her. “We’ll have to get you the proper care: vitamins, checkups, etcetera.”

“We also have to tell Jenny. We have a lot discussing to do.”

“Indeed.”


	4. Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, but there will be more when I write again. :)

They sat in Jenny’s RV, held hands.

“What’s going on?” Jenny said.

“We’re pregnant.”

Jenny’s eyes widened while Joe sat up.

“Abbie,” Jenny said.

“I know. We should have been more careful.”

“What do you guys plan to do?” Joe said.

“We’ve decides to keep her or him. We’ll just need a plan. I won’t be able to physically do much once the baby starts to show. We’re going to need an extra pair of hands. Maybe Sophie can fill in for me. I’ll help from the archives or home.”

“What about when my niece or nephew gets here? Who’s going to babysit while we fight?” Jenny said.

“We’ll have to alternate. If we can’t do that, then I’ll have to hire a babysitter.”

“There may be one more option,” Jenny said.

Abbie’s eyebrows dipped.

“We do have a father.”


	5. Risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so THANKS, Sleepy Hollow writers for killing Joe! Now, my story’s ruined! Ugh! But not so, because Joe’s alive in this fic. I miss him. Thanks a lot, Sleepy writers. Anyway, the story.

Crane squeezed Abbie’s hand. She did get closer to her dad after he told her he knew about her life as a Witness. They spoke every other day. It was nice speaking to her dad, but she didn’t know if she was ready for him to take care of her and Crane’s child. He’s just now entering her life. She didn’t completely trust him yet. What will happen if he walks away from his grandchild? She’s be pissed if he did that. Could she risk it? Would he do something like that again, like with her, Jenny, and Mama?

“No, Jenny.”

“Abbie, come on. You’re going to need all the help you can get. I don’t think dad would mind. If anything, he’d definitely do everything to protect my niece or nephew. He does know things.”

She sighed. “No, Jenny.”

“Think about it.”

“No.”

“Abbie.”

She let go of Crane’s hand. “He’s the last resort.”

Jenny looked at Crane, who looked at Abbie.

“Miss Jenny does make an excellent point,” he said. “Perhaps, you could try it. If we hire a baby sitter, what will happen if something comes for our child? How will they know how to properly shield our daughter or son? We wouldn’t want our baby to be in the wrong hands, would we?”

She knew they were both right. Her dad would definitely be able to help them. She sighed again. Who was she to keep her child from her/his grandfather? Abbie never knew her grandparents. This would be the time to change that. At least their baby will have that opportunity. She sighed again.

“I’ll talk with him tomorrow,” she said.


	6. Grandchild

Crane and Abbie sat in a booth. They waited for Abbie’s dad to show and grabbed hands. Crane kissed her forehead as she played with the corner of a menu.

“He won’t mind, Abbie.”

“He might.”

“I think he’ll he happy to oblige. How many fathers get this opportunity?”

She turned to him. “What if he decides it’s too much and changes his mind? He’s done that before, Crane.”

“This could be different, Leftenant. Have you no faith?” He kissed her forehead again.

She faced forward, messed with the salt shaker. Crane kissed her cheek; the bell to the diner rung. Her hands flew to her stomach. What would he say? He sat in front of them with folded his hands and leaned forward in his booth.

Abbie breathed deep. “Thanks for meeting us, dad.”

“You have me worried, Abbie. What’s this about?” He glanced at both of them. “Is there another monster on the loose? Do you need some help?”

She played with her ear. “Not exactly.”

His eyebrows sunk.

“I’m pregnant.”

He sat back, wiped his hands over his face. He laughed. “Will she call me Papa?”

Abbie shared a look with Crane. He smiled.

“You’re excited?” she said.

He leaned forward. “Of course. I’m surprised, but I am excited. I’m going to be a grandpa.”

Would he like to babysit though?

“We’re going to need your help,” she said.

“Whatever you need.”

“Can you take her when we have to fight?”

“I would love to.” He paused. “I know I failed as a parent. I screwed up, but I would like to try as a grandfather.”

Abbie peeked at Crane. He nodded.

“I’m scared as shit about letting you do this. I wonder if you’ll take off like before. However, I believe you.” She took a deep breathe. “We still have some growing in our relationship to do, but I am willing to let you be in my daughter’s or son’s life. Our baby needs their grandfather.”

She rapidly blinked, so her tears wouldn’t fall onto the table. Maybe if she had hers, her and Jenny wouldn’t have ended up in foster care and separated. 

“If Lori were here, she’d be more than happy to be a grandma.”

Crane’s hand warmed Abbie thigh; she took his hand. “She would. Thanks, dad.”

He reached his hand across the table. She grabbed it, and he squeezed it.

“No, thank you.


	7. Baby Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This put me in my feels. Enjoy. :)

Abbie and Crane didn’t speak in the car after they left the diner. She was relieved that her dad was alright with this. She was still nervous though. As soon as their baby got here, she’d see if he was true to his word.

When they got to her house, they walked into the living room.

“How are you feeling?” Crane said as he sat on the edge of couch.

She stood between his legs. “I’m okay. I just hope this goes well.”

He slid his hands under her shirt. “It will, Leftenant. Your father will not disappoint. He doesn’t appear to want to.”

She nodded while he lifted her shirt and got to his knees. “I’ll give him a chance.”

“You won’t regret it.”

She put her hands through his hair. “We’ll see.”

“We shall. Do you suppose we are having a boy or a girl?”

She smiled at him; he kissed different spots on her stomach. 

“I would love a girl.”

“She’d be exquisite like her mother. Brave, resourceful, intelligent.”

“You’d read her all kinds of books and fill her head with Greek mythology. You’d spoil her rotten, too.”

“I have no doubt about that,” he said.

She paused. “I want to give her what I didn’t have. Both my parents weren’t around when I was a teen. That can’t happen to her, Crane.”

He stared at her. “We’ll see to it that it doesn’t.”

“But with what we do…We may be dead by the time she turns 4.”

He didn’t say anything because he knew it was true. It is a possibility that they may never see their daughter or son completely grow up. He held her tighter.

“We shall enjoy the moments while we have them.”

“I like the name Lila or Kennedy. Or Isaac or Isaiah.”

“Hello, my little Lila.”

His breathe tickled while she listened to him speak the rest of the baby names into her belly.


	8. Basement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More for you. :)

“You shouldn’t be heavy lifting, Leftenant,” Crane said.

They placed the mattress down on the basement floor. Abbie wanted to get a head start on the nursery for their baby. Since they’ve been together, Crane didn’t sleep in the guest room anymore. It’s best they moved everything now before the baby grew.

“I’m not weak just because I’m pregnant,” she said.

“I wasn’t implying—”

“I know. Just let me do what I can.” She sat on the bottom step. Of course, Crane helped her. He sat next to her.

Aside from the morning sickness the past few days, she’s been fine. Yet Crane’s been too overprotective of her. He texted her at work every few hours to make sure she was okay. He packed her packed her extra fruit and vegetables for lunch and vitamin supplements. He even insisted on cooking every single meal from scratch. No more takeout. It was for the health of the baby. Though it bugged her, Abbie didn’t argue with him. It put him at ease to know she was being taken care of. Sometimes he’d go as far as to bathe her and carry her out the tub or drive her to work and help her out of the car. She’d sigh and shake her head, gave him a small thanks. Her independent streak would eventually win. She didn’t know if she could bite her tongue anymore.

“I’m only trying to help to the best of my ability.”

“I get that, Crane. I appreciate it.”

“But?”

“You have to let me breathe.” She took his hands. “I don’t need you for everything.”

“You are a resourceful woman. I know more than anyone.”

“But?”

“Why won’t you let me take care of you?”

She couldn’t full allow him to do that because she was afraid he’d leave like her dad. He took care of mama when she was pregnant with Jenny. She was little, but she watched him fix her coffee or buy groceries or do all the chores. When Jenny was finally born, he helped mama with everything. As her and Jenny got a little older and mama started to see things, her dad offered his assistance less. He pulled away. Eventually, he left. She couldn’t handle that abandonment again, so she thought it’d be better if she didn’t get too comfortable with Crane.

“Do you want to do this?” she said.

“Do what, Leftenant?”

“Raise this baby with me. Is this really what you want?”

His mouth opened; he blinked a few times. “You think I would forsake our child?”

“My dad did it to my family. What will make you any different?”

She knew it wasn’t right to compare Crane to her dad. They were nothing alike. It was hard to completely overlook the past though. It still hurt.

“Oh, Abbie.” He kissed her forehead, hugged her to him. “You have to trust me, treasure. I do understand your doubts. You have my word I will stand by your side and our child’s. I, too, know what it’s like to be forgotten and disowned. The last thing I would ever want to do is walk away from my better halves.”

She was concerned with her daddy issues that she didn’t take time to think about Crane’s. His dad wasn’t there for him either after he switched from Britain to America.

She nodded. “Did I hurt you?”

He looked away. “Only a little. I do know you did not mean to. I know where this all stems from.”

She put her hand on his cheek. “I’m sorry.”

He kissed her palm. “It is all forgiven. Will you permit me to tend to your needs?”

She kissed his chest. “I’ll try. There are some needs you can definitely tend to later.”

He kissed her neck. “I don’t mind if I do, Leftenant. Let us go get the rest of the bed.”

They walked up the stairs.

“And I’m carrying something.”

He placed his hand on her lower back. “Nothing too heavy, right?”

“Crane.”

“Alright. If it gets too much though—”

“I will tell you if I need you.”

“Alright,” he said.

She really would try this time.


	9. Dresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another part. A little heavy. And let’s pretend Crane has a job. He’s a museum curator or tour guide. He does something at the Historical Society.

They finished clearing out the guest bedroom yesterday. Now, they were at Baby’s R Us, shopping for a crib and other furniture. They were just looking until they could save up enough money for everything. For now, they’d buy bottles, blankets, diapers, bibs, onesies, etc. Something to get started. Of course, Jenny, her dad, and Joe said they’d help with their baby’s needs, too.

“Wouldn’t our daughter look so dashing in this dress?” Crane said.

Abbie glanced his way from the rack she searched through. He held up a white dress with black polka dots. A little white headband with a black flower was attached to the hanger. It even came with matching shoes. Abbie smiled. He’d make the best father. She could see him enjoying shopping with their kid, especially if they had a girl. Just thinking about how Crane would hold their tiny newborn daughter in his huge hands and how he’d smile down at her with tears made her really giddy. It was like warm sea water repeatedly knocked against her ankles. It felt good.

“She would. Buy it.” She walked up to him, touched the dress.

“We don’t know what we are having.”

She shrugged. “We’ll get it anyway. There’s always Baby #2 if this one turns out to be a boy.”

Abbie didn’t know if it was Crane holding this dress or if she really wanted another baby with him.

“Are you sure?”

“About the baby or the outfit?”

“Both.” He placed it in their buggy and held her to him.

“I’m sure about the dress.” She paused, played with his lapels. “Just seeing you in this element makes me want to give you another. You’re going to do great.”

He kissed her lips. “I surely hope so. I would be honored if you gave me more children. They’d be quite beautiful.”

“How many do you want?”

“At least three.”

“I’m closing shop at two.”

Crane laughed. “Two it is then.”

“Did you want a big family growing up?”

She knew he was an only child, but she didn’t know a lot about his family besides how his dad treated him. He never talked about his mother. She never asked either.

“I almost had one.” He looked at another rack. She skimmed through it with him.

“What happened?”

He picked up a blue short-sleeve dress with white strips.

“Crane?” She touched his back.

“She miscarried twice.” He put it back down.

“Oh, Crane. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up—”

“I know, Leftenant.”

She wasn’t expecting to hear that and wasn’t going to push him to share if he didn’t want to. She grabbed his hand.

“She named them Claire and Nathan.”

She put her head on his shoulder. They stared at the dresses.

“She was hopefully each time and devastated when she lost them both. I’ve never seen such sadness in a person. It’s like she lost parts of herself. That was a void I could never heal. No one could.”

“Do you know how she lost them?”

“I can’t be certain, but the doctor said it was because she worked too much. She was a nurse and constantly on her feet. Then she had to come home and talk care of her family. Needless to say, it caused a bit of stress. That’s what the doctor said. My mother blamed herself.”

She bit her lip. Suddenly it made sense as to why Crane helped her so much. If she had known this is where that came from, she would have let him do whatever he wanted. She squeezed his hand.

“I haven’t made this easy for you. I won’t complain if you want to rub my feet or carry my laundry basket.”

He chuckled. “So you say.”

She smiled and picked another dress; this one was lavender with spaghetti straps. It had pink hearts on it. “I won’t. For real this time. How did your father react?”

“He never talked about it. I think it did affect him though. He’d leave the room if she talked about them.”

“What about you?”

“I was quite sad, but not as sad as my mother. I’d bring her flowers to make her feel better or put baby toys on their graves. I miss them. I would’ve loved to gotten to know my siblings.”

What could she say to that? Hugging him was all she could do.

“I’m terrified that may happen to you. I would definitely hate for such tragedy to occur. I also wouldn’t want to experience that with my own child either.”

She kissed his chest. “We’ll do everything to make sure it doesn’t.”

He nodded at her. They broke their hug. Abbie would definitely put aside her independence to calm Crane’s anxiety. She didn’t want a miscarriage herself and wouldn’t like it if she did anything to put him through that again.

As they selected two more dresses, Abbie imagined her little girl in one of them. Crane embraced her against his chest. He’d have his lips and nose on her forehead with his eyes closed. Their daughter would sleep as Crane said little terms of endearment to her in French. She played with the material between her fingers. She wanted this image and was determined she wasn’t going to lose their baby.


	10. Room 214

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if this will make anyone feel better after hearing the news of SH’s renewal for season 4, but here are more chapters.

Crane tried to multi-task. His attempt to defend himself against a demon while he glimpsed at Abbie, who also had a monster in her face, failed. As he paced in a waiting room that smelled like rubbing alcohol and sick, he knew his skills needed work. Before they battled, she reassured him she’d be okay with a pat on his chest. When he saw the creature fling her into a tree, that reassurance went elsewhere. She didn’t wake up as he carried her to the car and rushed to the emergency room.

“They’ll be alright, Crane,” Jenny said from a chair.

Joe, who was next to Jenny, nodded.

“Can I get you a drink?” Sophie said beside them.

Crane appreciated their kind words, but until he saw Abbie for himself, he wouldn’t believe them. He should have tried to talk her out of it and let her be mad at him for doing it. She told him they’d do everything to make sure they didn’t lose their child. It didn’t seem like she was making an effort toward it. Something terrible could have happened tonight. She could’ve died and their baby along with her. He pulled at his coat cuffs with his fingers and shook his head. What was she thinking? What was he thinking letting her do it? 

“I’m fine,” he said. “Thank you.”

“You’re going to have to talk to her, Crane,” Jenny said.

He stopped pacing. “About what, Miss Jenny?”

“She can’t fight anymore. It’s too risky. I don’t want to lose my niece or nephew or her.”

“She’s right,” Joe said.

“You all know Abbie won’t agree to this, right?” Sophie said.

“You all have valid points. Why must I be the one to bring up such a topic? You are her sister, Miss Jenny.”

Abbie was four weeks pregnant. Her moods changed often nowadays. He didn’t want to be on her bad side, but if he could get her to consent to this idea, then it will be worth it. He wanted her and their child safe.

“She’ll listen to you most,” Jenny said.

“Trying to avoid her wrath, I see,” he said.

Jenny laughed. “Damn straight.”

He smiled.

“Who’s here for Grace Mills?” said a doctor.

They all walked to her.

“We are,” he said.

“She’s awake. Her and the baby are fine, but she can’t do any strenuous activity for their safety. You said she fell from climbing a tree?”

Crane nodded. It was a lame excuse, but he didn’t know what else to say.

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t. Thank you, doctor.”

“You all can go see her now. She asked for everyone. Just don’t bombard her at once. She’ll be able to leave tomorrow. We want to keep her to make sure her and the baby are recovering properly. Her room is 214.”

“Thank you,” Crane said.

She nodded and walked toward a sniffling group of people in the waiting area. They went through the double doors, stood outside Abbie’s room. Jenny motioned to the knob.

“We’ll follow your lead, Crane,” Jenny said.

“Of course you will,” he said.

After breathing and fixing his coat, he opened the door and walked into Room 214.


	11. Intervention

Abbie gave everyone a small smile when they walked in. She was happy to be awake and definitely relieved their child was alright. The fight was also over. All she had to do was wait to go home. Her own bed was nicer and more comfortable. So were her pajamas and her food. Exhausted was an understatement. Her limbs were heavy to stretch, like holding two gallons of water in each hand and having them tied to her feet and her head. There was also slight pain in her back and head. The only movement came from her shifting eyes and fingers that pianoed her belly.

Crane kissed her lips. “How are you?”

“I’m making it. You?”

He moved her hair back from her forehead. “Worried. You scared me.”

“Didn’t intend to.”

He kissed her forehead while she glanced at everyone else. They all waved and smiled.

“Why are you all so quiet? I mean I am alive.”

Jenny looked at Crane, who looked at Joe, who looked at Sophie, who looked back at Crane. Abbie stared at all of them. Did she miss something?

“What the hell is it?” she said. “What happened?”

“Abbie, we need to talk to you,” Jenny said.

She tried to sit up. Of course she couldn’t, so Crane helped her.

“About what?”

Jenny, Joe, and Sophie avoided her eyes. She glanced at Crane. Why were they so secretive?

Crane sat on a spot on her bed, grabbed her hand. “You won’t like this, but we think it is best if you do not fight for the rest of your pregnancy. We want to make sure you and the baby won’t be harmed.”

She took her hand from him, stared up at television show she wasn’t watching in the first place. Until she started showing, she wasn’t sitting out any damn where. That left her with about 8 weeks of aimed guns and self-defense. She couldn’t give it up yet. And who put them in charge of deciding what’s best for her?

“No one makes choices for me. Do I even get a say-so in this?” she said.

“Abbie, we think it’s—” Jenny said.

“It’s not happening.”

She’d fight this for as long as she could.

“Come on, Abbs. You have to consider—”

“Joe, I know what’s at stake.”

Sophie didn’t say anything. She was the smart one. Abbie liked her right now.

“I know I need to take it easy. Just not yet,” she said.

“Abbie, why do you insist on being stubborn? We’re only suggesting this because—” Crane said.

“I don’t need an intervention.”

“Is this about something else?” he said.

She didn’t respond. Crane looked at the group.

“Can we have the room, please?” he said.

Jenny nodded. “Sure. We’ll go home and come back tomorrow. Just think about it, Abbs.”

She leaned down to kiss her sister on the cheek. Joe copied her, and Sophie gave her and an awkward side hug. They closed the door behind them. Abbie turned off the television.


	12. Fudge

Abbie played with her medical wristband. She didn’t really want to talk about why she wanted to keep fighting. Crane expected something, so she’d swallow her deflection. It was only fair, especially since she told him she wasn’t going to lose their baby. Putting herself at risk wasn’t a way to calm his nerves. He pulled a chair up to her bed to sit in, held her hand, and lifted her chin.

“What is it, my heart?”

Why did he have to be all soft and intimate? He just knew how to get it out of her, didn’t he? She sighed.

“You have to remind me of something, Crane.”

“Of?”

“That I like eating fudge from the jar with a spoon.”

He nodded.

She knew he didn’t get it, which was fine. It did seem be kind of silly, but it wasn’t. She was having a baby. Not one of those baby dolls she got for Christmas that peed and drank out of a plastic bottle and cried. She’s having real child, a little human, who would depend on her for everything until they were old enough not to. She’d be busy with diapers, rashes, sickness, spit-up, potty training, everything that would consume her as mom. How would she remember herself within this? After 18 years, when her child is finally in college, will she still like sitting on her porch with a glass of rum and chewing peanuts? Would she still like to take bubble baths and hum old jazz songs? What about eating a bowl of cereal on her living floor, reading a book she’d never finish? Abbie didn’t want to just be a mom. She also wanted to be a Witness, FBI Special Agent, lover, friend, sister, daughter. What if she forgot the things and roles that made her? She’s heard motherhood changes a person. Who would she be?

“It’s so easy to get caught up in being a mom. I’m afraid I’ll forget me while doing that. I know I should stand down for safety, but being a Witness or in the FBI is my job, too. I like to drink coffee out my chipped mug. I still want to have my life outside of my kid. Make sense?”

He nodded. “It does now. I won’t let you forget yourself, Leftenant.”

“How so?”

He touched her cheek. “I’ll whistle your favorite song or buy you sesame chicken with fried rice. I’ll retell stories of our time as Witnesses. I’ll make love to you in the laundry room. You’ll remember yourself.”

“What happens to us? Some couples do spend less time together after a child.”

“We’ll sit on the porch swing with rum and tea. Hold hands under the dinner table. Sing loves in Italian and whisper, ‘I love you,’ in the pantry. We won’t forget us either.” He kissed her knuckles.

“I’ll remind you, too. I’m sorry about scaring you. I told you I wouldn’t lose our baby. I know tonight didn’t prove that. This doesn’t reassure you at all.”

He didn’t look at her. “No.”

She gazed at his face. He had a scratch near his beard and a frown he got when he was stressed or upset. 

“Come here.” She patted the bed, scooted over without moving too fast.

He took off his boots and jacket, got in bed with her under the blankets. She put his hands on her stomach. They felt their baby together.

“You’re angry with me.”

He sighed. “I don’t want to be. I’m not pleased with myself either. I should’ve said more. I do understand your reasoning, but Abbie, no more fighting. Please.”

He kissed her stomach and rested his head on it. Her hands fell into his hair. As much as she didn’t want to, she’d stop for their baby and for Crane. She loved them too much.

“There’s always another way,” she said.

“I’ll remind you of fudge, too.”


	13. Abbie's Gun (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since I updated this. Here is more. Thanks for reading. :)

“What are you doing?” Abbie said.

Crane had his hand on her hip holster, where her gun was. He knew the rules. No one touched Abbie’s gun without her permission. That included the father of her child.

“Retrieving your gun. Sophie will stay here with you.”

Demons were on the loose again in Sleepy Hollow. Abbie, Crane, and Sophie rode in her car with their weapons and spell books. Jenny and Joe decided to meet them at the sight. They planned for her to stay in the car while everyone else headed into a messy battle that’d leave them with scars, broken bones, and probably non-existent weapons. Since she’d be alone, she was supposed to have her gun with her.

“You didn’t tell me this.” She moved his hand.

“There has been a slight change in plans. It would be best if you didn’t have this firearm, Leftenant.”

“Best for who?”

It’s been about two weeks since she left the hospital after being hurt. She agreed to sit out, only on the condition that she’d have her gun handy in case anything happened. Now, Crane changed his mind? Not only that, they always decided things together. He never went behind her back or made choices for her she wasn’t a part of.

His fingers wiggled. “It makes me quite anxious. What if you were to shoot yourself on accident? Then the baby could—”

Abbie laughed. “Are you serious? I know how to handle a gun, Crane.”

She’s used a gun for almost ten years and has never had an accident. She knows what the hell she’s doing.

“That you do. However, I would be relieved if you didn’t have it at all, especially now that you are with child. Sophie will be here.”

“I’m not fragile.”

“By any means, you are not. It’s just a precaution. We both know fighting over this gun wouldn’t be the wisest idea.”

She breathed deep, shut her eyes. He was right. They couldn’t risk setting it off, even if it was on safety. She shoved her gun into his hand, watched him put it on a holster hidden by his coat. He knew all along he was going to do this. It wasn’t like him to trick her into anything. His overprotectiveness was at an extreme right now. She knew he had good intentions, but this wasn’t okay—baby or not.

“Jenny and Joe just pulled up,” Sophie said from the backseat.

Sophie probably would’ve given her a heads up had she known ahead of time. At least she’d be here to keep her company.

Before Crane got out of the car, he tried to kiss her. His lips never made it to her lips, cheek, or forehead. They always kissed before battle, fist bumped, or hugged. They never knew if they’d survive it. He frowned at her, glanced away. She didn’t care if she hurt his feelings. He didn’t keep his word. As his hand rested on the door handle, she tugged his coat. Her hand found his cheek. She kissed his lips. Then she watched him exit the car. Yeah, she was still pissed at him, but she couldn’t let him leave without him knowing she still loved him.

When Abbie saw Jenny, Crane, and Joe walk into the woods, armed, she reached under her seat to pull out the extra gun she kept in her car. She didn’t know that Crane was going to deter from the plan, so it’s a good thing she did have this spare. He never knew it was under the seat. She never needed to use it. They always had plenty of ammo ready.

“Abbie’s got her gun,” Sophie said.

She pulled its hammer back. “Damn straight.”


	14. Abbie's Gun (Part 2)

Abbie rolled down her windows to hear outside and left her headlights on. One demon lurked near the car one time.

“I would’ve told you.”

She looked at Sophie from her review mirror, smiled. “I know.”

“He pulled me aside before we left. I would’ve texted you, but you were driving. I’ve seen him check your phone for you when you do.”

There was that. Plus, she was on the phone with Jenny as they left the house.

“Thank you.”

Sophie nodded, looked out the window. Abbie stared out hers. They’d been sitting there for about thirty minutes. She hoped everyone was okay. Gun shots, and squealing could be heard. They weren’t that far away from them. If need be they’d leave this car and go fight with them. Crane said to give them about an hour.

She wasn’t that bored because Sophie was here. At the same time, she missed that rush. The vibration of the gun as she shot it at the monster, the grunts that escaped her mouth when she knew was kicking ass with just her bare hands and high-heel booted feet, the smirk that appeared across her face as she watched a demon fall to the ground and stay there. Slaying a creature caused her feel like she could accomplish whatever she wanted to. Sitting here, in her car in dead silence, six weeks pregnant, did not give her that feeling. She didn’t see herself as that limited, that breakable to the point where she needed a body guard and no weapons of her own. Why couldn’t Crane understand?

“Hey, did you hear that?” Sophie said.

“What?” She stepped out of her car, walked in front of it with her gun.

Sophie followed and stood beside her. Abbie heard broken acorns and all the other sounds that came with someone creeping in the bushes or trees. They both pointed their guns, positioned themselves back to back. Eyes searched. Just then a gray demon, screeching and slimy, hopped from the trees toward Abbie. The rush took her. She pulled the trigger; it exploded mid-scream.

“Nice shot.”

Abbie smiled at Sophie. “It’s just practice.”

She could barely open the door before she heard Crane calling her name. He hurried to her. His coat had a hole in it near the shoulder; scratches covered his face. Not to mention his shirt was ripped open, revealing a bigger scratch on his abs.

“Are you alright? Why are you outside the car?” He saw the spare in her hand.

She didn’t want to get into it with him now, so she gave him it to him. Before he could speak, another demon bounced from the trees. Abbie snatched her real gun from his holster. Crane turned around, then back to her. Of course, his mouth was open.

“This is why I need my gun,” she said, getting back into the car.


	15. Abbie's Gun (Part 3)

Crane sat in a chair at the kitchen table while Abbie treated his wounds. They didn’t speak to each other in the car, even after Sophie volunteered to ride with Jenny and Joe. Abbie had proven her point. She needed her gun to protect herself. He wouldn’t make her give it up again that’s for sure. But it wasn’t just about the gun.

“I’m sorry for my behavior,” Crane said.

“You should be.” She put a Band-Aid on a cut on his forehead.

“Forgive me, Abbie.”

“I get why you did it. I do. But going behind my back, Crane? Especially after we already agreed on what the plan was going to be from the beginning? Why’d you do that? You could’ve just told me you didn’t want me to have my gun.”

“I was wrong for that. However, I knew that you would have disagreed had I mentioned it. There was no need to suggest it. As it stood, I had to take other matters.”

“True, but still. You know we always talk. I mean I don’t mind you making decisions on my behalf. All I’m asking is that you tell me first.”

He knew they needed to be on the same page during this war. If either of them was one word off, then everything would fall out of sync. Communication was vital in what they did. He can’t pull a stunt like that anymore. What if something really bad happened to Sophie and the gun she had got destroyed? Abbie wouldn’t have had a way to protect herself if it did. For him to be so concerned about her well-being, he sure wasn’t acting like it.

“I truly am sorry. All I want is for you and our child to be safe. If something were to happen because I didn’t take enough precautions to protect you, I would be so angry at myself.”

“You can’t be my hero all the time. I don’t need you to be. You have to know that I will be okay. I’m not going to endanger our baby.” She bent on her knees in front of him. “Could this have anything to do with what happened with your mom?”

He sighed. “Perhaps.”

She rubbed his knees, hoped he’d give her some insight.

“Though it wasn’t no one’s fault, I thought he didn’t do enough to prevent her miscarriages. He let her wonder around whenever she wanted. He wasn’t firm with her. She found fun in climbing trees when she wasn’t working or taking care of us. Often times, she’d climb them while pregnant. She could only go up so far and wasn’t too far from the ground, luckily.

“That aside, he wouldn’t say a word about it. She never got hurt, thank God, but it was still a risk he let her take. I was always frightened she’d hurt herself whenever I saw her. Now that I am a father again, I can’t stand by when I know there is potential danger surrounding you and our child.”

She put her hands on his cheeks. It made sense now.

“You have to trust me.”

“You have to trust me, too. Can’t you trust that I have your best interest at heart and that I would never take away your independence? I know that is who you are. That makes my heart soar. Women, back in my day, weren’t even allowed to vote. Their roles were to get married and have babies. You have to know that if I suggest something, it isn’t to diminish you or your personality. I want nothing more than for you to have all the freedom you want. Protecting you is simply my job, Abbie.”

She did feel shredded of her independence, especially when she gave him her gun. He was the water and she was the fish that needed him to breathe. It wasn’t a feeling she wanted any more of.

“It was hard for me. I felt useless, restrained. I know that I should listen to you sometimes, and I will. I just don’t want to give up a part of who I am because I’m pregnant. I’m able to do things, Crane. I don’t mind you protecting our family. Just know I can protect us, too. It’s not for you to do on your own. There’s going to be a lot of give and take during the next seven months. We’re really going to have to learn to compromise and trust more so than we already have.”

“I understand your perspective and agree wholeheartedly. We’ll take small steps. I promise not to sneak behind your back anymore. I do apologize for that and for making you feel less than who you are.”

She kissed him and stood to finish patching his scrapes. “We’ll work on it, okay?”

“Indeed. It is a good thing you had that spare gun.”

“If I told you, you would’ve taken it out the car.”

“Most definitely.” He paused. “Are we alright?”

She smiled at him. “Yeah, we are.”

He kissed her hands. “Nice shot, by the way.”

She grinned. “It’s just practice.”

“Just know I will never take your gun again.”

“I know you won’t.”


	16. The Option (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not showing this fic some love in a while. :/ I apologize for keeping everyone waiting. Thank you so much for following and reading this story and leaving reviews. Yes, I will continue this story and work towards finishing it. I just have no idea where to go next with it, but I'll think of something. :) Will definitely update this fic more often. Thank you for reading. I appreciate it so much. :)

Abbie and Crane had a routine. If they figured fighting a certain demon would be too much for Abbie, then Sophie or Reynolds, sometimes both, went in her place. Sometimes, Abbie went and waited by the car, pacing and singing to her and her baby to calm her nerves. If she didn't feel like being in the car, she stayed at the archives, gathering weapons or other items they'd need in the coming days or writing understated police reports about the killings in the area. She kept her gun with her at all times while everyone was away. Crane didn't take it from her anymore, which meant Abbie didn't have to sneak an extra one. Abbie's gun was Abbie's gun.

They still hadn't come up with baby names yet. She liked Lori, after her mother, or Grace, after her ancestor, or Corbin, after her mentor. Abbie wanted a name with significance. There was still had a few months—if they didn't die from the Apocalypse first, heaven forbid—to come up with baby names. This wasn't something Abbie was so concerned with.

She was more so bothered with having a baby in the first place. It's been three months, and she's felt so many changes: physically and emotionally. Her back ached, her ankles swelled, her belly expanded. She was sad, then happy, then frustrated. It was hard to gauge how her days would turn out. She never knew what to expect; neither did Crane. Her poor boyfriend did what he could to soothe her: gave her bubble baths, cooked her favorite meals, massaged her feet and back. Nothing really seemed to help Abbie. Crane thought it was him, but she assured him it wasn't. They both had to get adjusted.

Abbie didn't feel prepared though. If she were really honest, she didn't want a baby right now. She hadn't even thought of kids as part of her life. As much as she loved him or her, the timing was wrong. They were literally in the middle of a fucking Apocalypse. They hadn't even gotten most of the stuff their child would need. They both had jobs they had to go to every day. And she had regrets, like not using a condom and forgetting to take her birth control. They should've been smarter, instead of in that emotional stupor they got in when they nearly lost each other. How were they going to do this?

Her life was changing. Each second their baby grew in her womb, she felt like she was getting further and further away from herself. She already couldn't physically fight. Jeggings became her best friend because she was afraid she wouldn't be able to fit in her skinny jeans the same way. Crane hid coffee from her. The running track was completely off limits, except for some walking and light exercise. It was hard to enjoy her life nowadays, to do what she wanted, to be head strong. Now she had another being to think of. She wasn't allowed to be selfish, to indulge for herself.

She was stressed, snappy at Crane and her sister and friends. They didn't have to worry about what they ate or wore or doctor's appointments or taking off work or morning sickness. Their lives went on. It upset her some days. She had to give up so much already. Once the baby got here, what would be left for her, all her own? She'd practically be living for their child.

And, of course, there was the Apocalypse again. The biggest issue she worried about. How the hell was she supposed to be worried about the fate of fucking humanity and her newborn baby? It was enough trying to save the world, trying to save Crane, her sister, Joe, Irving. Now she really had to do her best for the sake of their kid. It was a lot of pressure.

Sometimes she even thought about her and Crane's death after their baby was born, how he or she would never know them, how the burden to save planet Earth would fall on them. Or worse, she could die while pregnant. There too many possibilities of their baby getting hurt that it was too much to think about. Her and Crane needed to have a chat.

****

It wasn't long before Crane, Jenny, Sophie, and Danny got back, and everyone went home for the night. Now, Abbie and Crane were in the bathtub, enjoying the bubbles and such. He sat in one end, massaging her foot. She was across from him, resting and rubbing her belly.

"What is troubling you, Treasure?"

She sighed. "We really have to talk, Ichabod."

"You used my Christian name. I assume this can't be pleasant."

"I wish it were."

"What seems to be the matter?"

She breathed deep, watched the bubbles. "I think we should talk about another option regarding our baby."

He stopped rubbing her foot. "Meaning what exactly?"

"Adoption, Crane."


	17. The Option (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was some concern about the previous chapter, which I understand. Some people felt it was out of character for Abbie to bring up adoption, especially when she already said she wasn't going for it and considering her history with her parents. Please, don't panic. That is not how this story ends. This is just a little bump in the road. But thank you for letting me know how you feel and being honest with me. :) It's much respected.

He placed her foot back in the water, straightened up. "I thought we had already decided on this matter. We ruled out adoption, remember? You said yourself—"

"I know what I said, Crane."

"Then why must we entertain the thought again, Abbie? Why must you go back your word?"

She knew Crane was going to be upset, mostly hurt at the idea. That's not what she wanted to do. He was so joyful about their baby, about his time as a father. It's all he could talk about some days. The history lessons and different languages he'd teach him or her. The places he'd show them. The love and care he'd give them.

"Have you even considered the consequences of such a decision? You cannot only think of yourself in an alternative like this."

"So I'm selfish now?"

"You've been more than giving, Leftenant. I know more than anyone. You know I am indebted to you. However, in this present moment, I do believe that, yes, you are being selfish."

Not wanting to have this conversation anymore, she got out the tub, wrapped herself in her robe, and headed to their room. Crane did the same. She didn't know whether to be mad at herself for not admitting to her selfishness or at Crane for calling her out on it. It was the truth. And she was being hypocritical. Abbie knew first-hand what it was like growing up without both her parents, being dumped with people who couldn't give a shit most times. The foster care system was horror. She'd never subject her child to that. Even if she did find a good adoptive family, who's to say they wouldn't harm their baby? People pretended.

"Don't walk away from me, Treasure."

"As much as I've done for you, Crane…"

"This conversation isn't about me, Abbie, or you. It's about the future and well-being of our child. One can't simply make a serious remark such as this and then decide to ignore it."

She sat on the bed. "This pregnancy is an adjustment. I'm changing. Emotionally and physically, for one. And this whole apocalypse. Stressful is an understatement. Most importantly, what if a demon comes after our baby? What about their safety, huh? What if we aren't enough to protect him or her? I just want to make sure our child is sheltered, even if it means adoption."

He knelt in front of her. "I understand your concern, Leftenant. However, this is the time where our faith has to be the strongest. Yes, I'm also very unnerved, though not enough to desire an adoption, even if we could visit often. This is our soon-to-be child, one I had a part in conceiving. You can't expect me to surrender him or her so easily.

"If anything, our daughter or son has given me more of a reason to fight even harder. I have a family. That's a precious wonder to battle for, even die for, if need be. I will do whatever necessary to ensure they are secure. You have my word."

She didn't know where in the hell Crane's faith came from sometimes. He had enough for both of them it seemed.

"Thanks for talking me off the ledge." She sighed, rubbed her belly. "I'm afraid. I don't know how to be sure right now. It feels impossible. You've been steady for me these past few months though. Continue that, okay? I need it most days."

"You have my word." He kissed her cheek. "One day at a time, Treasure. If the apocalypse ever becomes too much and we do not survive, we can discuss a safety plan. Perhaps she could stay with someone we both trust if it ever comes to that."

"Godparents sound nice. Of course, there's always Jenny. Maybe the Irvings." She sighed. "One day at a time though."

He kissed her forehead, then her belly. "Indeed."


	18. Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm so sorry for not updating this fic. :/ I did not know where else to go with it, but I've got some ideas now. Thanks Erika! These few chapters are dedicated to you. :) Thank you all for still showing interest in this fic. And please join #ichabbiesummer on Twitter and Tumblr right now through July 18. You can write, draw photos, make fanvids, whatever shows your love for Ichabbie. :)

Abbie is in month five, week 20. She can see a bump through her t-shirts. Her clothes don't fit properly. At night, her lower back aches. Often, she craves the weirdest foods. Crane does what he can to make her comfortable: massage her feet, give her a bath, tell her she's beautiful in her ugly maternity clothes.

She wanted to get rest tonight, so she bedded at 10p.m. She wasn't fully asleep yet and could hear things: Crane's breathing, the pages he flipped in his pregnancy book, the wind from outside. Nowadays, she liked to sleep with the window open. The room got too stuffy, messed with her senses. And she liked the breeze between her toes. Crane switched off the lamp. The bed wiggled as he snuggled under the covers. He slept near her belly and chest. She felt him kiss her tummy, rub it, as if that will make the baby grow faster. He talked while she pretended to be sleep.

"Hello, little one. I hope you are faring well and that you are comfortable and warm in there. I'm very excited to meet you. We all are, especially your mum. She's quite a lovely woman, a fierce protector, and a giving soul. You will be loved by her through and through. You have the best mother, though I'm not too sure how I, your father, will compare. I've been a coward of a man. I've hurt your mother and other people I've loved. I wouldn't dare want to treat you as such. You are quite special, little one. I'm unsure if I'm worthy or good enough to raise you."

Abbie opened her eyes. "Stop doubting, Crane."

"I was under the impression you were sleeping."

She shook her head, sat up. "Not yet."

He rested on the headboard. "I suppose you heard all of my conversation?"

She nodded and grabbed his hand. "Ichabod, you'll be a great dad. No parent is perfect. My parents weren't perfect. Neither were yours. You can only do your best."

"Agreed, Leftenant. Parents can make mistakes that damage their children for years to come. That unnerves me."

She understood very well. Her parents damaged her. She loved them, but they left her, abandoned her. That's why she's slow-trusting and skeptical of people, why she hardly opens up for others.

"That's true. I know Henry plays a big role in your fear. How your father treated you doesn't help much either. You can't let this get to you. It's hard, but you have to remember, you aren't your dad. And you won't have the relationship with our child like you had with Henry. Alright?"

He kissed her lips. "Thank you, Abbie."

"It's no problem. And I appreciate your compliments, but I don't know if I can be who our baby needs me to be either. I have these same doubts. What if I'm not present in their life like my parents? I'm worried, too."

"As you told me, you are not your parents. They abandoned you and Miss Jenny when you both needed them. However, I'm confident you will be the best mother you can be."

"Thanks, Ichabod." She paused. "We may catch ourselves falling into the same patterns as our parents. I think that's when we have to remind each other of who we are and the kind of parents we want to be. We work to change it, to break those cycles."

"I agree with you once again. Your wisdom proves comforting and insightful in these trying times."

She blushed. "It's just what I'm learning. Day by day, okay?"

"Indeed."

They lay back down and told their baby happy childhood stories.


	19. Soccer

This was their second ultrasound, and Dr. Patricia (Dr. P.) gave Abbie and Crane tissues to wipe their faces. During the first one, Dr. P confirmed her due date and how far along she was. In this one, she checked the baby's health and growth. She'd reveal the sex if they wanted her to, which they did. A girl. They would soon have a baby girl. And her heartbeat was just as fierce as Abbie's. So, they blubbered and didn't know how to stop.

"It's quite emotional, huh?" Dr. P said.

Abbie blew her nose. "Yes."

"Indeed." Crane wiped his face.

"Most parents don't expect it at first, but once they listen to their baby's heart, it's all over. I've had to keep from crying myself sometimes. It's truly moving."

They both nodded and finished collecting themselves.

"She's okay, right?"

Dr. P glanced at the sonogram machine while moving the probe around her tummy. The gel was cold and sticky.

"I don't see any growth issues. She's perfectly healthy."

"That is the most excellent news," Crane said.

Particularly with Abbie being a chosen Witness and all. She's gotten better about staying put and not doing too much activity. The most she's done is toted and shot her gun, though she insisted she could do more. Of course, Crane disagreed.

"It is. I'm—Oh…" Abbie almost touched her stomach, but put her hands on her hips. "That feels funny."

"Like a flutter?" Dr. P said.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Take a look." She pointed to the screen.

They gasped when they saw their baby kick. Their tears came again.

"Maybe she'll be a soccer player."

They laughed loud.

"Maybe," Abbie said. "Maybe."


	20. Names

After the early hospital visit, Abbie decided to take a nap. She slipped on her pajamas and sipped on the water on the nightstand. Crane's been making her drink plenty. He didn't want their baby to dehydrate as it stated in the pregnancy book that was also on the nightstand. He read it every night. She grabbed it and flipped through it. Not only did it have tips for a smoother pregnancy, baby names were in it, too. There were so many. Aaliyah, Anna, Ansly, Barbra, Brandy, Brenda, Carly, Cindy, Cynthia. How were they to pick? She liked Lori, after her mother. As a first name, as a middle name. It didn't much matter the order.

Crane walked in, chuckled at her. "You're supposed to be napping as I recall."

"Couldn't sleep just yet." She patted a spot beside her.

He slid under the covers with her, wrapped his arms around her. Her head fell on his chest.

"What have we here?" he said.

"The book you've been reading. I'm looking at baby names."

He kissed her forehead. "Does any one of these listed capture your attention?"

"Not yet. I really like Lori. I'm not sure about her other name. What about your mother's?"

He smiled down, as if he were about to cry again. "Lori Elizabeth Mills-Crane."

"Elizabeth Lori Mills-Crane."

"Either one is perfect."

She kissed him with two fierce heartbeats.


	21. Robe

As Crane ran them a bath, Abbie couldn't help but stare at the ugly stretch marks that grew on her stomach. She traced them with her fingers, turned this way and that. Sighed. How would she even get her figure back after the birth?

"Are you alright, love?" Crane held her.

"I'm fine." She tried to close her robe. "Would you mind if we took separate baths tonight?"

"Abbie." He untied her robe, kneeled, and kissed all the stretch marks he could see. "There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"They don't bother you?"

"No. Not in the slightest."

"I'm getting bigger, Crane. At some point, I probably won't see my feet."

He smiled up at her. "I don't care. You are carrying a growing baby. It's only natural. Besides, you look rather cute pregnant."

She shook her head, blushed. "You are too much."

"I've also noticed other areas that have grown." He raised his eyebrow, smirked.

"Like what?"

He squeezed her ass and kissed her nipples. She bit her lip.

"Observant."

"Indeed." He stood back up and kissed her. Slipped off her robe. "Permit me to show you how beautiful you are."

She let him.


End file.
